


The Hole (Or why I REALLY can't sleep)

by GG_and_MM



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_and_MM/pseuds/GG_and_MM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another poem by Miss Moose, chronic insomniac</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hole (Or why I REALLY can't sleep)

The Hole (Or Why I Really Can't Sleep)

I close my eyes, I  
See it, see it  
Always try to  
Flee it, flee it

It tears me off in  
Pieces, pieces  
Heart rate, pulse  
Increases, creases

Black and empty  
Hollow, hollow  
Into its mouth I  
Follow, follow

Suddenly I'm  
Falling, falling  
Into the sides I'm  
Clawing, clawing

Sucks me under  
Deeper, deeper  
Attempts to slow get  
Weaker, weaker

Down I'm sinking  
Lower, lower  
Heart rate, pulse, gets  
Slower, slower

Into the hole  
Descending, sending  
It doesn't have an  
Ending, ending

I'll reach the bottom  
Never, never  
I'll just fall  
Forever, ever

Inside my guts are  
Churning, churning  
Lungs and eyes are  
Burning, burning 

Down I go it's  
Madness, madness  
Overwhelming  
Sadness, sadness

I can't stand this  
Feeling, feeling  
Mind and body  
Reeling, reeling

When I'm awake it  
Closes, closes  
Into the dark  
Reposes, poses

I know I should be  
Sleeping, sleeping  
But then the hole is  
Creeping, creeping

And so I fight by  
Waking, waking  
That's a choice I'm  
Making, making

\--by Miss Moose  
3/7/15

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sent from my iPad


End file.
